


Not Like Other Bunnies

by magisterpavus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Love at First Sight, M/M, it's a bunnicula au., it's a crackfic ok but it's also full of genuine bunny emotions, they're bunnies.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: It was a cold and stormy night when Keith’s true love first came into his humble bunny life.Little did he know...Shiro's not like other bunnies.





	1. THE ARRIVAL

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bunnicula AU, it's going to be a series, and I have no regrets actually. enjoy
> 
> [follow me on twitter @saltyshiro for more shenanigans](https://twitter.com/saltyshiro)

It was a cold and stormy night when Keith’s true love first came into his humble bunny life.

Other than the unpleasant weather, it was an ordinary night. The family was out at a movie, leaving Keith with Hunk, the large and cuddly dog, and Lance, the chatty cat who was annoyingly fond of sneaking up on Keith and playfully pouncing on him. 

Keith was not a very snuggly bunny and did not like being petted, much less pounced upon, and made this clear to both the cat and any overzealous children with a sharp nip and a kick for good measure. Keith liked Hunk because Lance never pounced on Keith when Hunk was there. Hunk had much bigger teeth and paws than Lance, and though he was very gentle with Keith, he did not hesitate to give his cat friend a warning smack if he tried anything to agitate the bunny.

All in all, theirs was a peaceful life. Keith never took it for granted — two years ago, the family had found him huddled under a bush in the park, shaking and terrified. He had been a tiny baby bunny then, and was frightened of everyone and everything. Keith was grateful that despite his unpleasant tendency to bite every hand that got near him in those days, Allura had convinced her dad Alfor to keep him. Since then, Keith was still shy but not frightened, for he had learned that these were good people who gave him good food and a warm place to sleep at night.

But it was lonely being the only bunny around, which was why when Alfor, Uncle Coran, Allura, and Allura’s friend Pidge burst into the living room sopping wet and crowding around a soggy shoebox with an equally soggy bunny in it, Keith hopped to attention at once. Hunk lifted his head from his nap at the children’s clamor, and Lance slunk over across the top of the couch.

“Hey,” Hunk yawned, “look at those ears...is that…?”

“It’s a bunny,” Keith whispered, his fluffy white tail wagging in excitement. 

“Weird lookin’ bunny,” Lance muttered, sniffing the air and recoiling. 

“Dad, look, Keith knows we have another bunny!” Allura exclaimed, beaming and pushing her wet hair out of her face. “They should meet each other and be best friends!” She started to lower the shoebox, and Keith thumped his feet, eyes wide and nose twitching madly. From the floor, all he could see was a pair of white and black ears. 

“Honey, wait a second,” Alfor cautioned, taking the shoebox from her. “Bunnies can be mean to each other if we don’t introduce them right, and this guy has been through enough tonight. Let’s wait until tomorrow, okay?”

Pidge pointed to Keith. “But he’s so little and cute, and he looks so sad!”

Keith  _ was _ sad. He was, in fact,  _ devastated.  _ The other bunny was so close but so far! He thumped his foot louder and honked for good measure to catch their attention.

Coran gasped. “Keith never makes that sound, Alfor — he must be really upset! Best to keep the black and white fellow out of his way for now.”

Keith twitched his nose indignantly. Humans could be so clueless! He just wanted to say hello! Dogs and cats were fine and good, but he missed his bunny family. He didn’t remember them too well, but he remembered how wonderful it was to snuggle and play with other bunnies. That was all he wanted to do right now, but they thought he just wanted to fight. Dejected, Keith hopped over to the corner where his cage was, and hunched up in the shavings with an unhappy little grunt.

The humans went about making a makeshift cage for the new bunny, one that was better than a shoebox with cardboard so wet it was starting to disintegrate. While Alfor and Coran were digging through the garage with Pidge, who was good at building things, Allura got some dry clothes and sat on the couch with the new bunny wrapped up in a towel. Keith decided to take a break from sulking and hopped as close as he dared to investigate. Hunk and Lance were also sitting nearby, both peering at the towel with interest.

Allura smiled down at him and gave him a careful pet. She was Keith’s favorite human. “I can’t believe we found another bunny,” she told him. “We must be super lucky! This one was in the movie theater, can you believe it? Somebody just left him in a shoebox on one of the seats in the back row. They left a note with him, too, but it was in a weird language none of us knew, except his name, which was in Japanese. Pidge is learning Japanese in school and told us it says ‘Shiro,’ so that’s what we’re calling him!”

_ Shiro. _ Keith inched closer, and Allura giggled at him. “You really wanna see him, huh? Okay, KeeKee.”

(Keith ignored this name as he always did. He  _ knew _ his name was Keith, but humans thought this was a strange name for a rabbit, for some reason.)

He hopped closer, bobbing his head in what he hoped looked like a nod, and Allura giggled again and pulled back to towel to reveal the other bunny. He peered down at Keith, his pink nose trembling. His fur was mostly white, with a fluffy tuft on top of his head and black markings over his back and the base of his ears that looked like a cloak. His eyes were red, and there was a scar over his muzzle. Even more worrying, he was missing his right forepaw! Keith squeaked in alarm. “Have you been attacked?” Keith demanded. “Who do I have to bite?”

The bunny named Shiro squeaked nervously back at him, hunching down further into the towel. “Please don’t bite anybody!” Shiro exclaimed. 

Allura frowned at Keith. “KeeKee, you’re scaring him,” she said sternly.

“I’m sorry!” Keith yelped, hopping closer and standing up on his hind legs to see Shiro better. He was a very handsome bunny, attacked or no, and his fur looked so soft, though damp from the rain. Keith needed to snuggle him immediately. “Do you like cuddling? Your fur is all wet and you’re shivering. I can help.”

Shiro ducked his head, eyes wide. “I like cuddling,” he said in a tiny voice. 

Keith squeaked at him in what he hoped was a comforting way, then summoned up all the strength in his small fluffy body and leaped from the floor into Allura’s lap, scrambling over the towel to snuggle up against Shiro at long last. 

Allura squealed and almost dropped them both, then gawked down at the two bunnies as Keith nuzzled at Shiro’s nose and began to purr in contentment. Shiro was at least twice as big as he was, but Keith was still determined to groom him until all the rain was gone.

“Dad!” Allura cried in delight. “The bunnies really like each other!”

Shiro was shaking already, and shook harder at Allura’s loud voice, but Keith looked up at him and said, “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here. It’s a good place for bunnies, I promise. They found me abandoned outside too, and gave me a home here. You can have a home here, with me.”

Shiro blinked uncertainly at him, then relaxed a little and snuggled closer to Keith. “I’m glad,” he whispered. “You are really warm...and nice. I’ve never met a bunny as nice as you.”

“Never?” Keith said, peering into his red eyes with a soft, fuzzy feeling in his chest he had never felt before. Shiro nodded his little bunny head and the feeling got stronger. “Hm. My name is Keith. Is your name really Shiro?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, whiskers trembling. “Keith, um, there’s something I should say —”

It was at that moment that Alfor, Coran, and Pidge came into the living room and saw the two bunnies snuggling, which prompted a loud chorus of “aww’s,” and all plans to build a new cage were put on hold after Allura convinced her dad to put both bunnies in Keith’s cage for the night. Keith couldn’t stop squeaking happily, but Shiro was quiet and looked uncertain. 

Hunk and Lance peered into the cage and tried to speak to Shiro, but he wouldn’t talk to them, and hid in the back of the cage when they got too close. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Lance hissed, tail lashing in frustration. 

“Nothing’s wrong with him!” Keith snapped. “He’s perfect!”

“Wow, Keith,” Hunk said. “Do you have a crush already?”

Shiro blinked at him, nose twitching. Keith honked at Hunk, and the dog scrambled away. Lance followed, but not before squinting suspiciously at Shiro and saying, “Something’s not right about that bunny. I’ve smelled bunnies before, and he’s off, somehow. Watch out, KeeKee.”

Keith scowled at him and thumped his foot loudly until Alfor scolded Lance for harassing the bunnies and carried him off in a satisfyingly humiliating fashion. Keith turned back to Shiro when he was gone. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Lance is wrong – you smell just fine. I know you’re just scared, and you don’t ever have to talk to them if you don’t want to, but they’re alright.”

“He wasn’t wrong,” Shiro said quietly, snuffling at the shavings and lowering his ears. “I’m not a normal bunny, Keith.”

“Oh,” Keith said. “What are you, then? You look normal to me.”

Shiro hesitated, then turned his body so only Keith could see it when he opened his mouth wide. Instead of buck teeth, he had two sharp white fangs. He closed his mouth, huddling down like he was trying to hide. “I’m a vampire bunny,” he whispered. “My first owner...was Dracula.”

Keith had no idea what that meant, but he thought Shiro’s teeth were perfect, too. “I don’t care,” Keith told him, hopping over with a carrot piece from his dinner. “Lance and Hunk have sharp teeth, too.”

_ “Vampire,”  _ Shiro repeated, pained.

“Okay,” Keith said. “That’s fine.”

“...really?” Shiro stared at the carrot, then delicately took it into his mouth. At first, Keith didn’t understand as the carrot started to lose color, slowly turning white. Then…

“You’re sucking the juice out of it!” Keith hopped around him, fascinated. “That is so cool.”

Shiro released the carrot. He perked up, and looked much less bedraggled and scared than before. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Keith replied, and snuggled back up to his side. “Don’t worry, you can sleep here. I won’t let anything happen to you, even if you are a vampire. You’re my friend.”

“Thank you, Keith,” Shiro whispered, and hid the drained carrot under the shavings.


	2. FLUFFY BUN SNUGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all in the title baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i forget to keep posting to this AU maybe so but i did not forget to write more of it, so, take this assortment of FLUFF

Shiro’s nose twitched. Keith was staring at him. Keith had been staring at him for a very long time. The other bunny was not very subtle, and it was making Shiro nervous. Keith had been nothing but kind and sweet to him since his arrival in the household, but Shiro was well aware he looked...different. Other bunnies were usually terrified of him, and if they ever caught a glimpse of his sharp fangs, they went running. Keith hadn’t run away, but he did stare. A lot.

Shiro finally turned and looked at him. Keith ducked his head, ears lowering when he realized he’d been caught. “I’m sorry,” Keith squeaked. “I just...was wondering about how you got your scar.”

Shiro’s nose twitched, in agitation this time. “Oh...I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it!” Keith added quickly. “I’m sorry for being so nosy –”

“No, it’s okay,” Shiro sighed, relaxing a little and hopping over to the smaller black bunny. He could trust Keith; he wasn’t like the big, mean bunnies in his old home. “At the place where I used to live, the bunnies got into lots of fights. I think...the people there encouraged it. They were not nice humans, and neither were their bunnies.”

Keith gazed up at him, worried, and nuzzled at Shiro’s fur. “They hurt you?”

Shiro gave a small nod and Keith made an angry chittering sound, but Shiro knew it wasn’t directed at him. “I lost my paw there, too. They took me to the vet to get it removed...I think they told them it was from a dog bite. But it was another bunny – one like me, with sharp teeth.”

“Was this at Dracula’s house?” Keith demanded. “Do I have to fight Dracula?”

Shiro nudged him affectionately. “No, no. Dracula was very good to me. But I was stolen from him, along with some other vampire bunnies, and taken to that awful place…”

“They can’t get you here,” Keith promised. “I’d kick them right out the door even if they tried.”

Shiro let himself be thoroughly cuddled. Keith liked cuddling a lot, and Shiro was not opposed. “Why aren’t you afraid of me, Keith?” he asked softly. “I’ve...hurt other bunnies. I’ve done terrible things…”

“That doesn’t make you terrible,” Keith said, booping Shiro’s little pink nose firmly with his own. “You’re a good bunny, Shiro. I can tell. Trust me.”

Bunnies usually only cry when they are very sad, but Shiro felt a tear slide down his fluffy white face just then, and he definitely wasn’t sad. In fact, Shiro could not remember a happier moment in his bunny life than this one. “You’re a good bunny too, Keith,” he whispered, and booped Keith’s little nose back. Keith blinked at him shyly and nestled into his side with a pleased purr. 

Shiro thought Keith might just be the best thing that had ever happened to him, and that night, he dreamed of frolicking with Keith in a field full of flowers until they both flopped over in content exhaustion and snuggled together in the warm summer grass. 

He didn’t know it, but his nose was twitching happily in his sleep, and it was the cutest thing Allura had ever seen.

***

With every passing month, Shiro became more and more comfortable in his new home...and more and more comfortable with Keith. Actually, he’d never been uncomfortable with Keith, even when they had first met on that fateful stormy night. Keith made him feel at home, at ease, and normal – just like any other bunny. Keith never faulted him for his sharp vampire bunny teeth, and his excitement and admiration when Shiro showed him how he sucked the juice out of vegetables was never feigned. Keith was an honest and kind bunny, and he made Shiro’s bunny heart feel full.

That being said, sometimes Keith was a messy bunny, and he had longer, fluffier fur than Shiro, which made the whole situation messier. He wasn’t neat when he ate his lettuce and clover sprouts, and always ended up with a green nose. To make matters worse, Keith’s guilty pleasure was making a big nest of shavings and then rolling around in it for no discernible reason. 

Shiro thought it was adorable, and always had fun watching Keith have fun and kick his little paws up into the air as he flopped every which way, but the aftermath was truly tragic. Keith would just be covered in shavings, and though he halfheartedly tried to clean up, there were always too many for him to reach. 

Theoretically, bunnies groomed each other. Shiro had a vague memory of that, when he was just a little bunny living in Dracula’s castle with the other vampire bunnies, before they got taken away to the Bad Place, where there was far more fighting than grooming. It was something Shiro missed – something he wanted badly to do with Keith. But he was afraid to ask, afraid that Keith would take one look at his pointy teeth and turn him down. So Shiro stayed silent.

It was only when Keith ended up accidentally getting carrot smoothie all over his ears in a freak accident with the water dish that Shiro decided enough was enough. He had to ask, before the Holts decided they needed to (very carefully) give Keith a bath. Shiro had been bathed before and it was one of the most singularly terrifying experiences of his life – he couldn’t let the same fate befall Keith.

This is what he told himself when he hopped over to Keith, who was miserably trying to clean and reach his sticky carrot-juice-covered ears, and said cautiously, “Do you need...help?”

Keith peered at him, mid lick, and slowly let go of his damp ear. “Help?” he asked. “You would do that?”

“Only if you want,” Shiro mumbled, shy as he looked at Keith’s wide indigo eyes and those precious floppy ears, orange-tinted as they now were. “If you’re scared off by my fangs…” He lowered his gaze. “I wouldn’t be offended.”

To his surprise, Keith hopped closer, and gently nudged his nose against Shiro’s. “I told you,” Keith murmured, “I’m not scared of you, or your fangs. I think they’re cool. I just – you actually want to groom me?”

Shiro hunched his little bunny shoulders. “...Yes? Your fur looks very soft.”

Keith chuffed in amusement. “Even when it’s this messy? Be honest, I’m a disaster rabbit.”

“No!” Shiro exclaimed, and he nudged Keith’s nose, this time. “No, you’re not. You’re a very handsome rabbit. It would be my honor to groom you.”

Keith got very quiet then, his bravado gone, and sat down hesitantly. “Okay,” he said. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Shiro promised, and hopped beside him to give Keith’s ears a tentative nibble. Keith shivered, but it was not a scared shiver, and as Shiro continued, he saw – to his delight – Keith’s eyes began to fall closed. He was very gentle and took his time, thoroughly grooming Keith’s fur and pausing here and there to fluff it back to perfection with his paw. All the while, Keith grew lax, his ears fully flopped and eyes fully shut, his only movement the intermittent thumping of his back leg in rhythmic contentment. 

Shiro began to relax as Keith did, and found himself filled with simple joy at seeing Keith so at ease. He was wary of letting another bunny so close – he had been bitten and gotten into too many nasty bunny fights to count – but as he snuggled up against Keith and made sure he was the cleanest, fluffiest bunny in town, he knew that Keith would never hurt him. More than that, Keith trusted Shiro not to hurt him, even though he was a vampire bunny.

After a while, Keith mumbled, “You’re so warm. And you smell good. Better than carrot juice.”

Shiro’s nose twitched in embarrassment and he pulled away a little, hiding his face behind his paw. “Oh,” he stammered. “Thank you, Keith. You, um. Smell good, too? Still smell a little like carrot juice, though.”

Keith squeaked, pawing at his own ears, now clean and no longer sticky. “Only a little,” he protested, and blinked at Shiro hopefully. “Can I groom you, too?”

Shiro blinked back, alarmed. “Is there carrot juice on my fur?”

Keith sat back on his heels indignantly. “No, I just want to.” He hesitated, and looked a bit uncertain. “I don’t...really think I’ve ever groomed another bunny before. I’m sure I did when I was little, but...I don’t remember it well. And, well, it feels really nice.” Keith looked at him with large, earnest eyes. “I want you to feel nice, too. Please? If you hate it, I’ll stop. Promise.”

“I won’t hate it!” Shiro exclaimed, dismayed that Keith would ever suggest such a thing.

Keith squinted. “How do you know?”

“Because you’re the one doing it,” Shiro said, and sat down obediently, his ears quivering though he tried his best to relax. 

“Oh,” Keith said, very soft. He ducked his head, and for a moment Shiro thought he was so flustered he was going to hop away, but instead he hopped closer, and placed his paws on Shiro’s face, squishing his cheeks gently. 

Shiro squeaked in surprise. “What was that for?”

“I just wanted to,” Keith admitted. “Your face is very squishable.”

Shiro’s whiskers twitched. “If you say so.”

“I do.” Keith gave him a single lick on the forehead, smoothing down his stubborn floof of fur for a second, then went about grooming the rest of him. He was a bit clumsy at first, but quickly got the hang of it, occasionally nibbling too roughly – Shiro yelped once when Keith accidentally chomped his flank, and Keith sprang back with a guilty expression. “I’m sorry!”

Shiro eyed him, then huffed and settled down again. “It’s okay. I’ve had worse, no harm done.”

Keith licked over where he had accidentally bitten and made a low, unhappy sound. “If I could fight all the other bunnies who hurt you, Shiro, I would.”

Shiro glanced at him. “Don’t fight any bunnies for me,” he sighed. “Just stay with me. They don’t matter anymore when I have you.”

Keith nestled up close to him and licked his face, just over his scar. Shiro tensed, expecting a bite if only on instinct, but it never came, only Keith’s small, sweet kisses. “You matter to me, Shiro,” Keith told him, his soft clean ear pressed to Shiro’s squishy face. 

“So much,” Shiro agreed, and put his paw over Keith’s. 

***

Shiro had come to a startling realization: Keith genuinely liked him. He wasn’t pretending to be unfazed by Shiro’s sharp teeth and strange dining habits – he truly didn’t mind, and in fact even seemed to admire them. Keith admired _ Shiro.  _ He never treated him differently for being a vampire bunny and spawn of Dracula, nor looked at his claws and fangs and red eyes with fear, or his missing forepaw and scars with disgust. Keith was perfectly happy to adore Shiro just as he was, and after a while, Shiro decided he wanted to show his appreciation.

This was easier said than done, unfortunately. Keith could be affectionate towards Shiro, but generally he was not a bunny who liked to be touched, and he didn’t seem to know what to do with receiving affection. Shiro wanted to change that, but the last thing he wanted was to make Keith uncomfortable.

He consulted Hunk, the dog, about his predicament. He was still wary of Lance, the cat, who didn’t seem to trust him, and claimed he was a vampire to the point of rolling around in the garlic cloves the Holts kept on the kitchen counter, at least until they realized why Lance smelled so bad. Hunk had decided it was ridiculous to say Shiro was a vampire, and he was always very nice, even if he was a very large dog. 

“KeeKee has a crush on you,” Hunk said seriously when Shiro had laid out the situation for him while Keith was at the vet one day. (Shiro wanted to surprise him with something good when he got back, but wasn’t sure what, yet.)

Shiro honked in shock, and Hunk yelped, giving him a disgruntled look. “Sorry,” Shiro said, “but – Keith likes me? Me?”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “How can two bunnies be as oblivious as you guys? Yes, he likes you. A lot. And clearly you do, too.”

“How can I show him that, then?” Shiro asked desperately. “I’m so bad at this!”

“You both are,” Hunk grumbled. “Just...give him tokens of appreciation, bunnies do that too, right? Food, grooming, compliments. And he’s really dense, so you’ve got to be blunt about it.”

Shiro hesitated. “What if...what if you’re wrong, though? What if Keith doesn’t feel the same?”

Hunk yawned. “Bunny lives are too short for ‘what ifs,’ Shiro.”

Shiro didn’t have the heart to tell Hunk he was immortal, so he just agreed and moved ahead with The Plan.

He began small, doing as Keith had done and bringing him food as gifts – shreds of lettuce, pieces of carrot, pawfuls of hay. When Allura gave them special treats, Shiro would always hoard some extra and surprise Keith with them later. At first, Keith was confused – though he accepted them, his little pink nose and whiskers twitched in bewilderment and he would stare from Shiro to the food and then back again like he didn’t know what to make of it.

Shiro decided to make this a bit easier for him, and after giving Keith a big, juicy raspberry he’d saved from Allura, he tried for a bit of grooming.

Keith squeaked in surprise when Shiro hesitantly nibbled at his ear. Keith’s ears were much shorter and fluffier than Shiro’s, and when he was excited they shot straight up – when he was shy, like now, they pinned back against his head and twitched anxiously like his nose. “Shiro!” Keith exclaimed, thumping his foot, though Shiro had learned by now that he didn’t mean it as a warning – it was just a nervous tic. “What – what’re you doing?”

“Grooming you,” Shiro said, and gave his ears a gentler lick. 

“Y-yes, but –” Keith eyed him, tail flicking up when Shiro hopped closer and nuzzled at his neck. “I’m not covered in carrot smoothie this time!”

“No,” Shiro agreed, snuggling fully against his side and briefly contemplating making a nest for them in the shavings and just flopping his whole body over Keith’s. It would be easy – the other rabbit was much smaller, and there was nothing Shiro wanted more than to keep Keith safe and happy. But he figured that would probably freak Keith out a little too much. “I just wanted to. You’re my friend. And…”

Keith blinked up at him shyly, settling his fluffy body into a compact ball that nestled neatly into Shiro’s side. “And what?”

Shiro chuffed and bumped their noses together. Keith squeaked again, eyes wide. “Well, I like you.”

Keith blinked. “Yes,” he said slowly. “I know. You’d have to like me, to be my friend.”

Shiro sighed and pawed fondly at his head. “Not like a friend, Keith.”

Keith went quiet, and Shiro worried he had gone too far. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Keith didn’t feel the same at all, and Shiro had just ruined the first real friendship he’d had in a long while.

Then Keith began to purr, and snuggled up to him, rubbing his cheek against Shiro’s and chattering happily. “Oh, Shiro,” Keith whispered, “do you mean it? You really feel that way, about...about me?”

Shiro’s bunny heart swelled with relief and joy. “Yes, Keith,” he whispered back. “I swear on carrots, I like you so much. You are the kindest, handsomest bunny I’ve ever met.”

“Handsome!” Keith exclaimed. _ “Me!”  _ He hid his face in his paws. 

“So handsome,” Shiro teased, and licked at the flop of fur over his eyes until it stuck up wildly. He paused, and added shyly, “I love it when you purr. It makes me feel so safe, with you – not that I don’t ever, um, not feel safe with you, just –”

Keith huffed and nudged at him, nose twitching in amusement. “Not such a suave rabbit after all, huh?”

Shiro nudged him right back. “You know I’m not. I was a mess when I arrived here, and you still didn’t care.”

Keith huddled down, his mood turning suddenly somber. “You didn’t see me when they found me,” he mumbled. “Alfor said he could barely even tell I was a bunny. It was an accident that they found me at all – Allura threw a ball into the bush I was hiding in, so they came looking for it, and found me, stunned and terrified.” Keith shivered. “I thought the ball was going to attack me, so imagine what I thought of their hands reaching for me!”

Shiro made a soft chittering noise and nosed into his fur with concern. “That sounds so scary, Keith. You were a very brave little bunny.”

“I bit them,” Keith said. “Really...really hard. I don’t even know why they kept me after that.” He glanced up at Shiro and gently bumped their noses together. “But – I’m so glad they did. Or I never would have met you.”

“They kept you because you’re you,” Shiro replied fondly. “How could they  _ not  _ keep a bunny like you?”

Keith purred louder, and Shiro gave into the urge to lean into him until they were one big ball of content fluff. 


End file.
